


Fix you

by TransverseLadybird



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Day 3 Doctor Mechanic, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03, the100rarepairs18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransverseLadybird/pseuds/TransverseLadybird
Summary: Written for Day 3 of The 100 Rare Pairs Event.  Doctor Mechanic. One of my long forgotten ships on this show from Season 1 and 2. I'm excited to have it refreshed.Raven reluctantly seeks help with her leg. Set Season 3, episode 1 when these two were battling.





	Fix you

The knock on Abby’s door surprised her. It was late, and she’d heard nothing from the rest of Arkadia for some hours.

She opened the door to find Raven on the other side. She’d said goodbye to the girl at the bar hours ago.

“Is everything alright?” She asked quickly. Raven bit her lip, her eyes pained.

“Fine,” she said shortly. “I just…” She looked down, too proud to admit what she needed.

“Come in,” said Abby softly, closing the door behind them as Raven perched herself awkwardly on the couch.

Abby sat beside her, stretching her legs out and feeling them unkink beautifully. She turned to look at Raven, who, in stark contrast, was hunched into herself.

“It’s causing you a lot of pain, isn’t it?” Asked Abby. Their argument from earlier that day still rung in her ears, but the thought of Raven in pain squeezed her chest painfully, and wouldn’t let go.

Raven was still hunched defensively, but she nodded.

“Raven,” whispered Abby, “just let me take a look at it.”

Raven didn’t nod or shake her head, which Abby took as much of an invitation as she would get. She knelt on the floor in front of the couch and started unbuckling the straps on her brace. She lifted the leg onto the couch, and Raven lay back, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling as if she could just ignore that part of her body.

The muscles were all knotted up, so Abby set to work massaging them slightly, feeling for damage as she did so.

“So is it fucked?” Asked Raven sharply.

“It’s worse now because you haven’t been looking after yourself,” said Abby. Though her words were harsh, her tone stayed soft.

Raven sat up defensively anyway. “Forget it,” she said. Abby kept one hand resting on Raven’s thigh and she didn’t try to pull away.

“Raven, listen to me,” said Abby urgently. “You have to let me do my job. I don’t want to see you in pain.”

Raven didn’t want to hear it, but she couldn’t storm out without her brace. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed away from Abby’s stare. Abby stared at the younger woman’s face for a second then heaved a sigh, collecting Raven’s brace and handing it to her.

She turned away while Raven strapped the brace back on and tried to pretend she hadn’t seen the tears starting to flow down her face.

When Raven’s feet hit the ground, Abby helped her up.

“Don’t,” snapped Raven, but then she reached out anyway, craving the contact and support but despising herself for it.

Abby caught her in a hug when Raven couldn’t hold back her tears anymore.

“I’m broken,” she cried.

“So am I,” chuckled Abby humourlessly. “You were right. I need to fix myself, too.”

“We’re a good pair,” said Raven dryly after a couple of moments, her voice rough from crying.

“I just want to take care of you, Raven,” Abby said softly, leaning back and cupping Raven’s cheek in her palm.

Raven moved forward and they stood, eyes closed and foreheads touching for a moment. Abby’s heart was racing at the proximity and when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into a pool of brown that it would be too easy to get lost in. She tried to step back, and break the contact, but Raven was too quick.

Putting one hand behind the doctor’s head, she leaned in and kissed her firmly, determinedly.

Abby didn’t even want to resist. She felt her head exploding at the contact, and her heart tried to leap out of her body. It was only when Raven leaned back, panting slightly from exhilaration, that reality stormed back into her head.

She did step back then, and cursed herself at the hurt that flashed through Raven’s eyes.

“Abby,” she whispered, but Abby shook her head, as much trying to clear it as anything.

Steel traps slammed closed behind the softness of Raven’s eyes and she stepped back, putting even more distance between them.

“Forget it,” she said again, but this time referring to something completely different.

Abby’s heart screamed at her to not let Raven walk out, but she couldn’t let this escalate. She couldn’t take advantage of the girl. She stayed still and silent until the door slammed behind Raven’s exit. Then she slumped back onto the couch, head in her hands, smelling the slightest scent of grease and metal that lingered behind from Raven. She breathed deeply, treasuring the smell, her heart breaking.


End file.
